pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mallow's Tsareena (anime)
Mallow |gender = Female |debut = Alola to New Adventure! |episodecaught = Prior to Alola to New Adventure! |caughtwhere = The forest behind the mountains of Pokémon School |episodesuntilevolved = 17 episodes as a Bounsweet |evolvesin = SM018 |location = With Mallow }} This Steenee is a -type Pokémon owned by Mallow. Personality Steenee, since she was Bounsweet, is a Pokémon with strong affinity, as she likes to use Sweet Scent to make her friends happy and can get along well with the others. She is also quite optimistic, as she doesn't feel sad even when Lillie is afraid of her. Still, she detests Rowlet's attitude towrds her and always repels him. Nevertheless, after undergoing the evolution, Steenee becomes oblivious, especially when she hits Rowlet, because she doesn't need to worry about being mistaken as a normal mangosteen anymore. Biography As Bounsweet Steenee, as a Bounsweet, along with Popplio and Togedemaru were watched over by Lillie , while Mallow, Lana and Sophcles were riding three Tauros representively. Later, Bounsweet was with Mallow, who showed Ash the Pokémon School. Bounsweet emitted a scent to Pikachu, making him feel relaxed.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! The next day, when Lillie gave Mallow a new recipe for Pokémon food, Bounsweet jumped in happiness. This startled Lillie, who was still afraid to touch Pokémon.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Bounsweet was with her trainer, who went with Ash to see what new Pokémon he would catch in the forest. Bounsweet also watched as Team Rocket appeared, who threatened to steal all their Pokémon, and how they were dragged by a Bewear.SM003: Loading the Dex! Since Pikachu was injured in a fight against a wild Grubbin, Mallow and Ash took him to a Pokémon Center. The next day, as Mallow and Ash were having a meal, Bounsweet emitted a scent, which relieved Ash, Mallow and Pikachu. Suddenly, a Rowlet was flying and sensed Bounsweet's scent. Mistaking her to be a berry, Rowlet went to grab Bounsweet, who repelled the attack, then Mallow told Ash that she caught Bounsweet at the forest behind the mountains of the school. Once Rowlet recovered, it grabbed off a watermelon and went to the Pikipek nest. There, Mallow and Bounsweet watched as Ash battled Team Rocket, and how Rowlet joined Ash.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-style! Bounsweet went with her trainer to fishing and watched as Ash and Lana were rescuing the Pokémon Team Rocket stole.SM005 Bounsweet was with her trainer when Ash explained the "Litten situation".SM007 The class spoke about the Rattata and Raticate problem and found out the solution were Yungoos and Gumshoos. Their yelling startled Togedemaru, who ran in circles and knocked Popplio and Bounsweet off the table. Pikachu managed to stop and calm her down, but Togedemaru started showing affection towards him.SM009 Bounsweet, along with her trainer, was at the party to celebrate Ash and his Pokémon's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010 Mallow and Bounsweet spent a day on the beach with Mallow's classmates. Bounsweet spinned in the water for Mallow and Lillie's amusement, which soaked Ash and Sophocles.SM012 Mallow was training with her Bounsweet for the Pokémon Pancake Race. The next day, the two participated in the race. However, in the third part of the race, Bounsweet accidentally bumped into Mimikyu. This caused Mimikyu to fire Shadow Ball on Lana's Popplio's bubble and pierced it (the attack was meant for Ash's Pikachu). This caused Bounsweet, Mimikyu and Popplio to be eliminated.SM013 The next day, Bounsweet watched as Lillie's egg hatched into a white Vulpix and Samson Oak's egg into red Vulpix. While the white one, Shiron, ignored the group, the red one wanted to play with the others. After the school was over, Bounsweet and Ash followed Mallow, who wanted to see how Lillie was doing with her Shiron. The next day, after Lillie befriended Shiron and hugged it, Shiron was more interested in playing with the class's Pokémon.SM014 Mallow and Bounsweet were at class when Ash explained how Rockruff came to the house wounded the other night. Popplio emitted a bubble, which splashed Bounsweet, Pikachu and Togedemaru. They also watched Ash training Rockruff.SM015 Bounsweet was with Mallow, who watched Lana and Popplio training. As Ash's Pikachu went to enter the bubble, Bounsweet sneezed some pollen. Rowlet was attracted to the pollen and went after Bounsweet, who repelled it with its leaves, causing Rowlet to be bounced, hit Popplio and entered the balloon with the latter.SM016 Seeing Mallow feeling unhappy on not able to make delicious stew, Bounsweet decided to go with her friends to find the Yellow Nectar, though she had to repel a crazy Rowlet who was behaving like an admirer. After the small group met lots of obstacles, such as being chased by a lot of Golbat in a cave, Mallow told her to use Sweet Scent in order to attract Pom-Pom Style Oricorio. However, as the Oricorio began to fly away, she had to keep using Sweet Scent, which caused her to become weak for a while as her body juice had run out. Though the group still managed to find the meadows full of flowers with the Yellow Nectar, only a while later she fell out from Mallow's hands and witnessed her friends were caught by Team Rocket in a net and Meowth started to steal all the flowers. Furious with Team Rocket's misdeeds and the trio's disrespect towards her, she flew up into the sky and attacked by using Sweet Scent, and suddenly evolved into Steenee during the process.SM018 As Steenee After she rescued and helped her friends to defeat Team Rocket (who were being taken away by Bewear) by slapping the four bad guys in their faces and saw Mallow successfully getting the nectar from the only flower left, Steenee was then seen assisting Mallow giving her human friends the perfected stew. Steenee was glad that they approved the effort between her trainer and herself, and she hugged Mallow affectionately. This time, she was too oblivious to notice how Rowlet was attracted by her scent and unintentionally knocked it down. Known moves Voice actresses *Chika Fujimura (Japanese) *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (English) Gallery Mallow Bounsweet.png|As Bounsweet Mallow Bounsweet Sweet Scent.png|Using Sweet Scent as Bounsweet Mallow Steenee Double Slap.png|Using Double Slap References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Trial Captain's Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon